<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a Failing Grade? by Strings_Threads_And_Ties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185831">What's a Failing Grade?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strings_Threads_And_Ties/pseuds/Strings_Threads_And_Ties'>Strings_Threads_And_Ties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#InarizakiWeekSpecial, Gen, Inarizaki Special Event, Pre-Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strings_Threads_And_Ties/pseuds/Strings_Threads_And_Ties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Exam Week and Inarizaki has to study if they want to stay on the volleyball team.</p>
<p>for the Inarizaki Special Event with the Tier 1 prompt being: Quarantine, Exam Week<br/>#InarizakiWeekSpecial</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke &amp; Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's a Failing Grade?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kita Shinsuke</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dull brown eyes swiftly looked over his notes, taking in the information, just like he did every day. Exams were coming up but Kita Shinsuke didn’t feel nervous like the rest of his teammates. He studied at least one hour every single day, even during Spring Inter- High and the breaks. He refused to disturb his routine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was always started with Japanese, his least favorite subject, and ended with his science, Chemistry, his favorite. Since it was exam week, Shinsuke had decided to pencil in two hours for guaranteed studying. There was nothing wrong with a little review. Besides, Shinsuke was confident that he would get perfect scores, just like he always has.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of his materials were inside instead of outside due to the breeze that July had. There was no need to unnecessarily cause himself trouble. He had already turned down Oomimi, Aran, and Akagi, who had all begged him to study with them. He didn’t want any distractions. Already adding an extra hour for studying put him in a tight spot to only sleep for six instead of the usual seven hours. He needed to run, practice on his archery, study his medical knowledge, shoot in the backyard range, and meet with a former family friend to discuss business.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shinsuke had no time for distractions since there was only ten minute breaks between each activity. His grandmother was also out of town this week, making it so that Shinsuke had to pick up his younger brother from school and make dinner for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Exam weeks didn’t stress Shinsuke out in the conventional way that it did for most high schoolers. Shinsuke was very busy with other obligations. If anything, the two hours spent reviewing his notes were peaceful and kept him calm and in control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>However</em>, Shinsuke thought to himself, scowling and staring at his phone. <em>I need ta call someone who was just a bit <span class="u">too</span> distracted during the last practice before Exam Week.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oomimi Ren</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark eyes squinted at the notes in frustration. While Oomimi Ren wasn’t a <em>terrible</em> student, he wasn’t exactly the best either. He had trouble memorizing all the dates in history and all the definitions for English. Everything seemed to blend in together and Ren hated it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, Aran and Michinari had other obligations to do and couldn’t study with Ren. Of course, Kita, the smartest of the third years, had declined a group study session. Ren didn’t exactly blame him. Kita was too smart for them and had a routine that he religiously stuck to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tapping his pencil against the table, Ren sighed. He put his head in his hands, wanting to give up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just didn’t understand any of it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, like every exam, Ren knew he would at least have decent enough scores to pass. He was looking at Chiba University to become an Elementary school teacher. He liked taking care of children. Being a single child, Ren had always felt lonely but the constant silence in his house. His parents were always busy with either work or their friends, leaving Ren alone. Whenever family visited, Ren would jump with joy. His aunts and uncles had plenty of children, all of his cousins having siblings. Ren was the odd one out with no siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ren wanted the constant buzz of childish laughter around him, wanted to stop feeling lonely. His fourth eldest cousin was a student-teacher had gushed about how enjoyable it was to take care of the children, how every day was new and exciting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a deep breath, Ren felt renewed in his studying effort. He needed to remember that this was all for Chiba University. It was extremely difficult but if it meant being away from the constant silence then Ren would power through. Chiba University, here he comes!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ojiro Aran</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking a sip of tea and a bite of Ritz crackers, Ojiro Aran penciled down the answers to a practice test. He was a bit nervous about the upcoming exams. They would be the first ones since he became a third year and he wondered how much harder they would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Logically, Aran knew that they were just as hard as the previous exams, but the irrational part of him said otherwise. Maybe it was a side effect of being around the Miya twins one too many times, but Aran was jittery. He knew he was smart, he was in Class 5 after all, but he still worried constantly. There was a training camp coming up and Aran <em>couldn’t</em> be left behind, leaving poor Kita by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, Aran was more worried about Kita being by himself while handling the Miya twins. Oomimi had a university visit during the training camp and so he had been excused. While Akagi wasn’t troublesome like the rest of the second years, he didn’t exactly stop their antics. Aran knew that he had to go or otherwise Kita would lose his mind. He could tell that Kita had already been irritated more so than usual this year. He wasn’t sure of the cause but Aran knew he didn’t want to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aran knew he was good at studying, had plenty of techniques. However, when it came time to take the actual tests, he would become anxious and miss easy questions. He over thought during the actual exams. The reality was that he should have bene in Kita’s class but because of his text anxiety, he had been dropped two classes. It still wasn’t anything to scoff at but it was still something that injured his pride. He used his heart instead of his brain for literally everything. Even with the Miya twins, he let them bother others more than they should have because Aran has a soft spot for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark skinned man twirled the pencil in his hand, stuck on a particularly hard science question. This was the seventh practice test he had taken and there was still five more that he could take. Luckily, Kita had been gracious enough to make practice tests for him prior to exam week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking outside, Aran couldn’t help that his body was urging him to go outside and play volleyball or practice serves or run or <em>something!</em> He hated staying cooped up, studying things that wouldn’t be useful later on in life. He was going to play volleyball professionally and thus didn’t need to know and understand all of this stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aran threw his pencil down, grabbed his short hair and screamed:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hate exams!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ginjima Hitoshi</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring down at his worksheet, Ginjima Hitoshi licked his lips in concentration. His literature teacher gave him some worksheets to do, on his request. He knew that literature was something that he was struggling with and had tried to get better at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tweet! Tweet!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitoshi’s eyes snapped to the bird that was outside and completely forgot about his worksheet, the first of three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitoshi was a good student, better than even Suna, but he was easily distracted. Hitoshi knew the answers, never got any of the questions he actually answered wrong, but he was so easily distracted. During one test that was multiple choice, he had answered sixty-three of the one hundred questions and had gotten a sixty-three on the test. He was distracted by looking at the cute girl in front of him, the chirping birds, Atsumu’s face whenever he saw a question he didn’t know, which was all the time, and the tapping of pencils.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His parents assumed that he had ADHD but when taken to a doctor, they didn’t diagnose him with it. No, Ginjima Hitoshi was just a scatter brain that got distracted easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Damn it,</em> Hitoshi thought, gripping at his hair. He wanted to concentrate but all he could think about was either volleyball or the Haruka, the cute girl in his class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighed, leaning back and resting his palms on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teen kept on going through this cycle of concentrating on his worksheets to being distracted for the next few hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hated how Exam Week made it so that they couldn’t have any volleyball practice. Hitoshi was an active teenage boy, he <em>needed</em> movement. Volleyball had provided that and it was one of the few things that he didn’t actually get distracted by. It was irritating and Hitoshi just wanted to toss away the worksheets and play volleyball. If he did that though, Hitoshi knew that Kita would know with his weird sixth sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitoshi knew he would continue to struggle for the rest of the week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Vroom! Vroom!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitoshi looked at his phone with a curious look, wondering who was trying to get a hold of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">From: Kita-san</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Meet me at the front gate tomorrow morning. I will give you some tea mixture that will help you relax while studying.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second year stared, bug-eyed at the message. He knew that Kita-san had a sixth sense!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">To: Kita-san</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you very much Kita-san.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hitoshi had a feeling that his tea mixture was going to be the thing that helped him relax about studying. Hey, he might even make it to the top thirty this time!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Miya Atsumu</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miya Atsumu sat on his bed, setting the ball each time he went down because of gravity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ball kept on hitting the bunk bed at a consistent pace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older twin ignored the worksheets that his teacher’s had given him, too interested in volleyball to really care about grades.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t like Atsumu was an idiot, he just didn’t care about grades. The only reason why he somewhat cared about his grades was because he didn’t want be suspended because of his grades. His captain was leering at him and Osamu when he announced that they wouldn’t be practicing volleyball due to Exam Week. It was unsettling, knowing that Kita was staring at them, silently telling him that if he or his twin failed, there would be hell to pay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, ‘Tsumu!” Osamu growled, out, throwing his pen and pencils to the desk and grabbing his school bag, shoving his studying materials inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Atsumu asked, catching the volleyball and sitting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu grumbled under his breathe, irritation clear on his normally stoic face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m leavin’!” Osamu shouted at him, slinging his bag over his shoulder and storming out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu left the room, slamming the door, ignoring Atsumu’s questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupid ‘Samu,” Atsumu grumbled, going back to lying on his be and setting the volleyball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t understand why his twin cared so much about his grades. What was the point in caring when they were both going to go pro? It was a waste and Atsumu knew that his brother was slightly smarter than him, there was no need for him to worry about failing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu planned to only study for thirty minutes, maybe an hour if his parents came up and checked up on him. Most likely, they were just going to let the two of them settle things by themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who needs ‘Samu, anyways,” Atsumu reassured himself, trying to go back to concentrating on setting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After fifteen minutes of Osamu still not texting him or saying anything, Atsumu decided to text him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">To: Ugly Twin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where r u</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">From: Ugly Twin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friend’s house</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Friend?</em> Atsumu wondered. <em>Why didn’t he just say Rin’s place?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">To: Ugly Twin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Have fun at ur bf’s house</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu threw his phone when he realized that his twin wasn’t going to answer him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next week, Atsumu would see Osamu leave to go to Suna’s place to study, ignoring Atsumu’s teasing. Whenever Atsumu asked to come study with them, Osamu would give him a weird look and leave without a word. Atsumu didn’t care, he was going to be fine on the exams, just like last year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Suna Rintarou</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tap! Tap!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna Rintarou kept on tapping his pencil in frustration against the table, trying to concentrate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Usually the brunette would have no trouble studying but recently, he had been off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since his second year at Inarizaki had begun, he had started noticing some odd things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rintarou liked to observe—and blackmail—those around him, it’s why he always had his phone with him—also why he had several SD cards hidden under his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin and Osamu were in the same class, 2-1, while Atsumu had been placed in 2-2. It had been awkward for Suna to interact with Osamu all alone without Atsumu. Despite what the majority of people thought, Rin was actually closer to Atsumu. Their personalities were on the opposite spectrum but perhaps that was why they were so close. They argued but both had a passion for volleyball. Rin didn’t flaunt his love like Atsumu but Atsumu had honed in on Suna’s passion since the first day they met.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin had gone through awkward conversations with Osamu until they had started getting comfortable with each other. Soon, Rin had started to develop a crush on the silver haired boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was stupid, especially since they were Japanese, but Osamu was just so good looking! Rin couldn’t help himself for staring at Osamu. He was just glad that the silver haired boy was too oblivious with things that didn’t involve food or volleyball. Osamu had caught Rin admiring him once but had assumed that Rin was just waiting for Osamu to embarrass himself so that he could record it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it,” Rin muttered to himself, resting his forehead on the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin’s crush on Osamu was a problem but it wasn’t <em>The Problem</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Problem was how <em>Kita</em> treated Osamu now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a soft, <em>fond</em> look that Kita gave Osamu. While Rin could obviously tell that Kita was interested in Atsumu, his intentions with Osamu were… they were… Rin just didn’t know!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone on the Inarizaki Boys’ Volleyball Team could tell that Kita was interested in Atsumu, just wasn’t as obvious about it like Atsumu. They were pining after each other and didn’t know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Why does Kita-san have to look at Osamu as well though?!</em> Rin angrily thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were very rare times that Kita scolded Osamu. Even during the Miya Twin Fights, yes the capitalization was needed, he would scold Atsumu. He would completely ignore that Osamu was fighting as well and would just ask if he was okay. He would offer his hand and pick up Osamu from the floor, fussing over him. Rin could tell that Atsumu didn’t like how Kita’s attention would shift to Osamu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin remembered that just last week Atsumu had gotten a good hit on Osamu and there was a cut under his right eye. Kita had been <em>fuming</em> when he saw that. He had thrown Atsumu off of Osamu and had immediately crouched right next to Osamu. What <em>really</em> boiled Rin’s blood though was that Kita had cupped Osamu’s face and gently wiped away the blood from his face with his thumb. The look on Kita’s face had been fond and exasperated, chiding him on being so reckless. He had then pulled Osamu to his feet and dragged him to the bench, putting a band-aid on his face. Osamu had been blushing the entire time and had just followed Kita to the bench without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette wanted Osamu for himself but <em>no</em>, Perfect Kita Shinsuke had to sweep in and act like a Prince Charming!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The middle blocker couldn’t concentrate in class and had taken to avoid Osamu as much as possible. He knew that it was rude and he was being obvious but he couldn’t help it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, it was exam week and Rin was a mess despite being a usually studious student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn ya, Osamu,” Rin muttered to himself before picking his head up and trying to concentrate on studying for his exams, again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Miya Osamu</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scoffing at his twin’s annoying habits, Osamu packed his bag and left, ignoring Atsumu’s questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way that Osamu would be able to study with Atsumu around him. Truthfully, Osamu was more agitated with himself than Atsumu. He <em>knew</em> how much of a pain Atsumu was every time exam week came but he still tried to stay in the same room and try and study.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu stormed out of the house after telling his mother he was going to study at a friend’s house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that Osamu was outside and cooled off, he furrowed his eyebrows. Where <em>could</em> he go to study?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gin was a scatter brain like Atsumu, just not as dumb. Still, he wouldn’t be of much help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna was usually Osamu’s first choice but he had been acting weird around Osamu recently, pissing him off. Fuck him! Who needs him?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akagi and Oomimi lived too far away and Osamu wasn’t even such where exactly they lived. He had never been over to their place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aran was anxious and Osamu didn’t want to add anymore anxiety by his mere presence. Aran wouldn’t see <em>Osamu</em>, he would see <em>Miya twin</em>. In that context, Aran would see a troublesome underclassman that always spiked his heart rate. Osamu and Atsumu always liked pranking him and had made Aran faint one time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was Kita but… he was Kita-san! There was no way he could go to Kita for studying, not when he rejected the other third years for group studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shuffling around, Osamu felt unsure of where he should go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Vroom! Vroom!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of his phone vibrating made Osamu irritated. He swears, if it’s his stupid brother calling to chat his ear off…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Kita-san</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu blinked and rubbed at his eyes, unsure if what he was seeing was correct. Why was his captain calling him now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, Kita-san. How are ya?” Osamu asked warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, Osamu. I’m good. Do ya need a place to study?” Kita asked bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu’s eyes widened and frantically searched around him, trying to spot Kita or some kind of camera pointed at him. There was no way that Kita knew! Was he psychic or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…” Osamu had never been more terrified than he was in that moment. What was he supposed to say?! Kita obviously knew that he needed a place to study but Osamu was afraid of Kita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have nothing to be afraid of, Osamu,” Kita stated, as if he read his fucking <em>mind!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“K- K- Kita- s- san?” Osamu stuttered nervously. “H- How…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could tell ya were getting more and more annoyed during practice,” Kita bluntly told him. “Ya were messin’ up yer spikes and throwin’ daggers at Atsumu’s back. Considerin’ it’s exam week, I betcha it had ta do with yer studyin’ habits. Am I correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu stared at his phone is disbelief. Kita knew he needed a place to study from <em>that?!</em> He was always annoyed with his brother, how could Kita distinguish his anger from that situation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya don’t need ta answer that,” Kita cut in before he could answer. “Please come over to my place. I’m expectin’ ya in forty minutes. Be diligent and safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Kita hung up on Osamu, making the silver haired teen stare at his phone in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Did that really just happen?!</em> Osamu was freaking out but then he realized that he needed to start running to Kita’s place before he got in trouble for being late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu eventually arrived at the Kita residence and couldn’t help feeling nervous. There was just <em>something</em> about the residence that unnerved Osamu. True, Kita’s presence made Osamu shiver but it was just <em>more</em> than that. He couldn’t put his finger on it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cautiously, Osamu knocked and waited for Kita to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, Osamu,” Kita greeted him, his brown eyes staring into Osamu’s <em>soul</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu looked down, nervous whenever he looked at Kita’s cold eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening, Kita-san,” Osamu nervously greeted him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please come in,” Kita gestured for Osamu to enter the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pardon the intrusion!” Osamu said before taking off his outdoor shoes and putting on the guest slippers that the Kita’s had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would ya like anythin’ to drink?” Kita asked Osamu with a soft look, trying to make his home welcoming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m good,” Osamu muttered shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kita hummed and then gestured for Osamu to follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them ended up in the living room, sitting across from each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no need ta be ‘fraid of me, Osamu,” Kita gave him a scolding look. “Yer one of the best spikers and in order ta play, ya need decent grades. I understand that Atsumu is probably givin’ ya a hard time studyin’. I just want ya ta be on the court.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reassuring smile that Kita gave Osamu made the younger blush in embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank ya, Kita-san,” Osamu muttered. He pulled out his materials and started studying, his body now relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next hour, Osamu and Kita studied with Osamu occasionally asking Kita for some help or clarification.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was casual and Osamu was grateful that Kita’s usual intimidating presence was gone and instead replaced by something serene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of the exam week, Kita would call Osamu and ask him to come over and study. The two of them would drink some tea and relax in mostly silence. They didn’t talk much, other than Osamu asking for help, but it was relaxing, much better than being near Atsumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu couldn’t help but think that this was the year that he would get his best marks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Akagi Michinari</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akagi Michinari thanked his younger sister for the new cup of coffee before returning back to his notes. He had already been studying for two hours and was just starting on his third hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike the rest of his team, Michinari studied regularly but wasn’t some insane like Kita Shinsuke. He didn’t have a short attention span like Ginjima Hitoshi or a nervous habit like Aran Ojiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michinari was a bit more average compared to the rest of them. He cared enough about school to pass. He liked volleyball well enough that he was able to get the ‘Best Libero’ award during his second and last year of middle school despite his team not making it to Nationals. He didn’t have any of the crazy ambition that Aran or Atsumu had for volleyball, didn’t have that weird obsession like Osamu, wasn’t like any of those monsters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michinari was planning to go to a trade school and become a welder, working alongside his uncle in Kouchi. He wasn’t planning to have an exciting life, just wanted to settle down and have a nice wife and two or three kids. He didn’t need to travel the world or have a high-paying job to find himself happy with life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being at Inarizaki had been great for Michinari and he had made a ton of friends, but it didn’t change his perspective on life. He knew that Atsumu would probably look at him confused, not understanding <em>why</em> he wanted such a ‘boring’ life, but to Michinari, a simple life was something that would make him happy. He didn’t need everyone to know his face or to change the world to make himself happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you need any crackers, Michi?” Michinari’s mother asked when she saw her son still studying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine, mother,” Michinari reassured her. “I’m just finishing this last worksheet and then I’ll go to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman left and Michinari gave a soft sigh as he stared down at the worksheet that Kita had given him and the other third years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michinari was impressed and slightly terrified of the captain. He had made several worksheets for his fellow teammates ever since first year. At first, Michinari and the others had thanked him, glanced at him, and then continued their studying habits. However, when it was revealed at Kita Shinsuke had gotten a perfect one hundred on the exams, Aran, Oomimi, and Michinari had scrambled to find the worksheets. Terrifyingly enough, the worksheets covered at least seventy-fifty percent of the exam. After that, whenever Kita gave them worksheets, the three of them hungrily took them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The material was difficult, which made sense, they were <em>third years</em> after all. It would only be a matter of time before most of them went off to college. They had already discussed what they were planning to do after college. Aran had been scouted by the Tachibana Red Falcons, Oomimi was trying to get into Chiba University, and Kita said he was planning to attend a small college in Osaka, which had surprised everyone. Michinari had expected Kita to go to Kyoto University with his grades but the libero could tell that Kita was indifferent when it came to college. He was interested for what came after high school but he wasn’t interested in college. He had known Kita for three years had yet Michinari still didn’t know what to think of his mysterious classmate and he doubted he would ever unravel it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking another deep breathe and a gulp of coffee, Michinari continued to complete the worksheet, promising himself a nice bath and long rest after he finished it. On average, he had completed one worksheet every forty-five minutes. If he kept at it, Michinari should finish this last worksheet once he hit three hours and fifteen minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It's good to have someone like Kita Shinsuke on your side</em>, Michinari thought to himself as he continued writing on the worksheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">A few weeks after Exam Week is finished and the class rankings are decided</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As expected, Kita-kun is first,” Akagi teased the model student after he saw Kita as number one and Akagi at twenty-seven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know why ya always say that Akagi-kun,” Kita said with a frown. “Anyone can take my place, they just need ta study at least one hour every single day, including on weekends and breaks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Urgh, ya don’t get it do ya?” Akagi sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice ta know I ranked above fifty,” Aran sighed in relief, wiping his forehead in relief as he stared at the ‘29’ next to his name. “I dropped below fifty last time we had exams. I was so nervous because the Miyas were stressing me out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re not <em>that</em> bad, Aran-kun,” Oomimi tried to placate the Ace. “It’s not like yer their mother or anything like that.” His name was neatly placed next to the ’23.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel like it sometimes,” Aran sighed. “Come on, let’s see how the second years did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four third years followed Aran with Kita lagging behind, distracted with his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kita bumped into the backside of Aran, snapping him out of his thoughts. He frowned at his friend and at the other two third years flanking Aran’s side. All three of them had their backs stiff and Kita could hear some shouting and chaos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kita tapped Aran’s shoulder and the three of them all turned around, staring at the curious male with wide eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without needing to say anything, they parted and allowed Kita to witness the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like usual, the center of attention was because of the Miya Twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Atsumu and Osamu were fighting with Osamu on his back, trying to fend off his brother. Atsumu looked as if he was trying to strangle his twin. Both of them were shouting nonsense and Kita felt his eyebrow twitch at the absurdity of the situation. What were they fighting about now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu, Osamu,” Kita said in his coldest tone possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, the twins froze with Osamu’s hand shoved against Atsumu’s face and Atsumu having a handful of Osamu’s hair. They slowly turned to their captain’s voice, terrified beyond belief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After meeting his dull eyes, the two of them scrambled to stand up with Atsumu accidently kicking Osamu in the shin. Osamu didn’t say anything, more terrified of his captain than irritated at his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are ya fightin’ now?” Kita asked, staring into their eyes with an unimpressed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When neither of the twins answered, both staring at the ground, Kita moved his cold eyes to Ginjima and Suna. Ginjima was trying to look at anywhere but Kita while Suna was nervously putting his phone away once he saw Kita’s attention drift towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suna, Gin, what happened?” Kita asked, voice just as cold as it was when addressing the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When none of the second years addressed him, Kita let out a foul aura, suffocating those around him.</p>
<p><br/>Finally, a random second year spoke up from the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Osamu-kun was ranked eighth and he said that studyin’ with ya helped a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya,” another second year continued, “Atsumu-kun just started attackin’ him all of a sudden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see,” Kita slowly said, realization dawning upon him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back at the Miya twins, Kita waited until they looked up. Kita’s eyes dared them to look and not answer him right away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Osamu, yer runnin’ ten laps ‘round the field and doin’ flyin’ laps the rest of practice,” Kita told him, staring directly at the silver haired twin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu nodded, not daring to speak up against his senior and his captain. He thought it was unfair that his punishment was so harsh when all he did was try and defend himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu, yer not allowed ta come ta practice for a week,” Kita told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu widened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but shut it once he saw Kita glare at him. His fists shook in rage but he refused to say anything, already knowing that he was on thin ice with Kita for causing so much trouble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that everything is settled,” Kita started off.  “Atsumu, Gin, Suna, what did the rest of ya rank?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“41<sup>st</sup>,” Atsumu quietly spoke, his voice saddened and repressed of his usual loudness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“28<sup>th</sup>,” Ginjima muttered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“37<sup>th</sup>,” Suna said, slightly wincing, knowing that Kita was going to be confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kita stared at Suna, looking into his <em>soul</em> and nodded. It was a private reason and there was no need to say anything. If the issue was big enough for Suna to rank near Atsumu instead of almost being top ten like he usually is, there was no reason to bring it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see all of ya at practice after school, except for Atsumu of course,” Kita told them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swiftly left, the three third years following him, leaving many stunned second years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>At least it’s over for now,</em> Kita thought to himself. His teammates were done with exams and they would soon be getting ready for Spring High preliminaries. As long as the Miyas got their act together, everything should be fine with Inarizaki going to Nationals once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's going to be part of a bigger universe in my mind. The Kita doing archery will make more sense later once I start posting more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>